dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Azura Astaroth
Azura Astaroth is the next heir of the Astaroth Clan. He is the second child of Lord and Lady Astaroth. He is also the younger brother of today's Satan Beelzebub, Ajuka Beelzebub and brother of Diodora Astaroth. He is also known to be childhood friends of Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, and Sairaorg Bael. He is said to be the most talented young demon today. It was seen when he already holds the title as Ultimate-Class Devil in his young age. Appearance Azura is a handsome man with bright green hair that is characteristic of the Astaroth clan and has green eyes. He has the hair that he made sideways to his head. He has a handsome face and a little sweet. In the evil world, He used to wear a white robed garment typical of a demon clan nobleman. While in Kuoh, He uses Kuoh school uniform with or without a black blazer. Azura when he found something interesting sometimes occasioned a mysterious smile that sometimes makes people around him afraid. Personality Just like his brother, he is a genius and is said to be the most genius among the other young devils. Azura is a charismatic person. He can make others respect him. He also has a mysterious side where sometimes he makes decisions that other people do not expect. He is also a calculative person, He will plan a thing first before doing it, It may be because of his genius that makes him that way. Rias also says that Azura is not a person who comes or meets with someone just because they want to socialize, but he must have a purpose behind it all. In fact, it was He who told Rias that Issei had a Sacred Gear Longinus inhabited by one of the heavenly dragons of Ddraig. He also said that Rias should not reincarnate Issei as her servant because Issei has been claimed by the fallen angel. But he gave a Klue to Rias so he could incarnate Issei as her servant. History As a child, Azura is a child who loves math lessons. He can spend his spare time reading and organizing strategies. That's why Chess Games became one of his favorite games. As an heir of the Astaroth clan, he was educated by his father to be a good heir and sometimes he was invited to follow his father to clan meetings and to visit other clan territories so he was accustomed to diplomatic affairs. At that time he was invited to visit the territory of the Gremory clan where there happened to be Rias, Sona, and Sairaorg who eventually became his friend. He sometimes does not like the attitude of his brother who is arrogant because he is too spoiled by his parents. He is also sometimes often trained by his brother when his older brother Ajuka was at home. Until when he was a teenager, He was told by Four Great Satan to go to school and keep the city of kuoh which was at the same time as Rias and Sona. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power: 'Appointed to Ultimate-Class Devil at a young age. Azura has a very large Demonic power. Zekram Bael was even impressed with Azura's development and said he was Lucifer's future candidate. When the Khaos Brigade attack to the Underworld is masterminded by Old Satan Faction, he finished off hundreds of Old Satan Faction troops alone. At the time of the fight against Kokabiel he was able to defeat Kokabiel with ease before Vali finally came and brought Kokabiel. *'Create: The original ability of the Astaroth clan. With this Azura can create various kinds of attacks like missile missiles that are very easy. Even though he admitted that this ability was still inferior to his older brother, Ajuka Beelzebub. During the battle with Kokabiel, he created a large beam which then turned into a very deadly little magic bullet. He can also create organic monsters that have their own consciousness. He also even made a magic block that when it exploded had a power equivalent to a nuclear bomb. Master Illusion: Azura has the ability to control illusions very well. He even easily trapped Issei who at the time intended to attack him. To do that he only needs to make certain contacts with the target. He can use his eye gaze or with finger contact with him. He even used his illusions even without any physical contact. Even though he said that the more instant and realistic or the length of illusion he created, the more energy he needed. The illusion that he created is actually very easy to solve if he has good magic control, it's just that few can escape this illusion. *'Absolute Illusion:'( ) This is the strongest ability of Azura's illusion control. He can make the illusion effect he uses on his target really happen. During the attack on the old Mao faction to the Underworld, he used this to eliminate half the old Mao troops easily. Ua makes the effects the user receives in his illusions really happen in the real world. Ajuka said this technique was one of the dangerous techniques he had seen. Even though Azura said to use this ability he had to spend half of all his energy. with this ability he can create a parallel world of illusion that can trap his target for a long time in other words is a death. Calculation Demonic Power: Just like his brother, he also has the skill in applying magic into magic calculations. besides being supported by the intelligence of his brain that is not inferior to his brother. He gained this ability after he continued to observe his battle and when they were sparing. Although he himself admitted that this ability was very far below Ajuka who was very adept at using it. *'Kankara Formula:'( ) The ability of his brother he learned. With this he can control the phenomema both speed, quantity and strength by using a formula that is modified and controlled by it. This ability is paired with the original abilities of Astaroth who can create something that he can manipulate to be stronger. Although not like his brother, Azura said he could only use it a few times. Equipment Quotes Trivia Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils